


Burn, My Darling

by Dapper_After_Dark



Series: If I Was Your Vampire [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_After_Dark/pseuds/Dapper_After_Dark
Summary: Sonia may be a princess but Celestia is a queen.





	Burn, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> And Every night, the red lights  
> Will burn like your eyes  
> Our time is never  
> Cause we'll live forever  
> We will play with fire  
> We will play with fire

Under the eerie light of the blood moon Sonia thinks Celestia looks breathtaking bathed in it's red glow, the shadows licking their way across her body reminiscent to tendrils of flame and she can see it in her lover's eyes that she knows what she's thinking about; the story of a burning witch.

A faint smirk crosses her features before she turns away, red heels clacking together and she brings her hands to a clasp up in front of her as she tilts her head to face the stars in the sky, smiles in that smug way of hers and lets her eyes drift shut. She appears as if she is on fire, imitating the very night that shattered the chains of humanity and granted her the gift of eternity. Poised ever radiantly in a motionless dance amidst the blaze...

Sonia may be a princess but Celestia is a queen.


End file.
